Not My Own Free Will
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Carl gets kidnapped by Woodbury, and the group races to find him. Of course, fighting, death, and Walkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: See, I just love Carl's character, so here's a fanfiction about him being held in Woodbury, It's most likely not going to be super long, but just long enough to capture it. Should I do a Walking Dead and PJO crossover? And a NCIS and Walking Dead Crossover? NCIS:LA and Walking Dead Crossover? NO CAROL/DARYL!**

Random Person from squad POV!

We waited in the bushes, waiting for our moment; Rick Grimes, being a deputy himself, should know not to defy a state like Woodbury. But he had, so we had to punish him. We wouldn't take his wife, because she's a woman and pregnant, so she doesn't deserve our torture. He wasn't that close to anyone else in the group. But he did have a son, who was our target for tonight. We saw the kid go out on guard duty with some gray-haired lady, and I mentally laughed. _Think the old woman can protect you, hmm?_

He walked over to where we were nearest to the fence, and the elder lady went out of sight and hearing-range; so we swarmed the kid. I held a little respect for the kid, he knocked out two of our fighters, but then we overcame him, and once we got off him, he had a deep scratch down his shoulder, and a cut on his head, which another man in my suad knocked him out, and we took him back to Woodbury.

When we arrived at Woodbury, two members of my squad took the boy to wherever he was _supposed_ to go, and I went to the Governer himself.

"Governer, the mission was succesful," I say, and head back to my house to see my wife and daughter.

"Oh, James!" He yells, and I turn around due to hearing my name called.

"Yes, Governer?" I ask.

"No duties tomorrow. Woodbury's luck to have you," He goes inside his house, where I see the face of the new person Andrea kiss him. _Maria is so much better than her! _I think of my beautiful, red-haired, green-eyed wife, and our daughter, who lookes exactly like her, with brown/red hair, hazel eyes, and beauty and brains. I don't even think of what Lori Grimes must go throught tomorrow when her son is gone.

**Don't know if I should continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 6747, I couldn't agree more. ANYWAY! RICK'S POV AFTER REALIZING HIS SON JUST GOT KIDNAPPED! WOOO! Goodness, I'm embarressing myself...GLENN IS EPIC! Herschel is with them. Amy is alive! Also, their 'rooms' are cells with their stuff, beds, and curtains over the bars.**

Rick's POV

I was checking on Daryl when I heard Lori call my name.

"Rick! Do you know where Carl is? No one's seen him!" Her blue eyes are hopeful, but a bit worried. I'm worried too, but I hide it.

"No, I don't! He probably went with T-Dog and Maggie to kill some Walkers!" Life has been good since we overtook this prison. I still don't want my son killing Walkers, though. T-Dog and Glenn walk through the fence, with a woman in between them.

"Who is this? Is she bitten?" I ask, wary of any new people, ever since Woodbury threatened us.

"Her name is-" T-Dog begins.

"_My_ name is Michonne," Her dark eyes are challenging. ""I left Woodbury because it was too controling, and they took away my sword. I'm a friend of Andrea's, she talked about you alot, and from what she said, you weren't as controling as the Governer."

"Smart. My name's Rick, Rock Grimes. This is my wife, Lori," I wrap an arm around Lori. "Daryl's in the guard tower, Herschel's in the infirmary, Amy is also in her room, Maggie's scavenging for beds and stuff, Carol's over there, Sophia is in her room...And I trust you know T-Dog and Glenn?" I ask, still not trusting her.

"Look, you may not trust me, nor like me, but, they did say something about a bargaining chip that would make you leave. I want to stay here, please?" Her eyes are hopeful.

"Sure, I'll put you on rotation," -I smile at her- "Carol, show Michonne around, will you? Make sure she has a room, okay?" I ask/command her.

"Sure thing, Rick. This way, if you please," Carol leads her away. "Glenn, go to Maggie, T-Dog, have you any idea where Carl is?" I ask, wondering if Carl's the bargaining chip.

"No, he might be with Sophia, though," He heads over to a fence. "Walker, should I kill it?"

"Sure, thing. Be sure to coat our fence with it's guts." I tell him. It keeps the Walkers away.

"Gotcha," He goes and does his job. Lori looks at me concerned, with fear in her blue eyes.

"Rick, I think that... maybe Carl's in trouble." Her dark hair glints in the sunlight. _If he is, your not going after him. I won't lose you, Lori. I will get Carl back. _

"Lori, I think so, too, but we'll need people to go to Woodbury. Let's wait until tomorrow, and then me, Glenn, and T-Dog'll go to Woodbury. Okay, sweetheart?" I ask, not wanting to stress her when her baby is due next month. _I hope Carl's there to see his sister..._

"Lori, you should go inside, I don't want to take chances." I fret over losing her and the baby, too.

"Rick, I'm the one who's been pregnant, I know when I should rest. The fresh air does me good." Her blue eyes are challenging, just like Michonne's were a few mintues ago.

"Lori, I'm going to check on everything, okay? If I don't see you in our room...You're screwed, okay?" I tell her, my voice firm.

"Please," She laughs, leaning in. "You couldn't hurt me, nor could you control me," She kisses me, and I kiss back, wondering where our son is, and if our daughter'll make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: YAY! I'm so happy! HAPPINESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS!Did you really read all those 's's? Where any of them lowercase? WHAT NUMBER IN THE LINE WAS IT? Sorry, lost myself. SO you want the chapter? Fine, be that way. No, seriously, be that way. NCISFREAK1, SHUT UP! SOrry. YES! MENTIONED THE BEST SONG EVER! If you've heard it, say '3DaysGrace, Time of dying' in your review. Also, me no cuss, and I don't use god's name in vain so...**

Carl's POV

One thing was good: I was not bitten. The bad things...there were _way_ too many of _those_. I was cold, no idea where I was, but I was determined to find out where. I knew multiple people _had_ been there, I had a scratch across my shoulder that was deep and bandaged. I had a nasty headache, and I was mad at whoever did this.

So, to keep myself occupied, I listened to _Time of Dying_ mentally, until I realized how weird it was. One of the lyrics was: _"I will not die, I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying..." _That made me think of Sophia, and if I never told her I had a crush on her..._No, Carl, can't think of that. _Then, I heard Walkers. I tensed up, and a man walked in, I could tell by his voice. I still didn't dare open my eyes.

"I presume you heard the zombies? We keep them so when our _visitors_ run out of use, we have one more zombie for our Games," He hesitates. "Stupid boy, I know you're awake,"

Determined to prove him wrong, I open my eyes and say: "I know them as Walkers, and shouldn't you trea t your visitors more...nicely? Or are you to uncivilized to do so, hmm?" The words are out of my mouth before I can think, and I immediately regret saying them.

"Well, if your so high and mighty, you need some humbling," He eventually just keeps hitting me until the last thing I feel before the black tidal wave of unconsciousness overtakes me is pain.

**Rick's POV! **

_Dammit! _I think to myself. _They have him; they have my son. Not for long_. I tell myself. I can't just let them keep my son. _Why? Afraid he might like that place better? NO!_ _He's my son; I want to protect him._ I shake the thoughts away as I see the familiar Walker-gut splattered fence of our prison.

"Get Lori," I snap. "Now, please!" Glenn races into the prison, and I wonder how to break it to Lori without giving her too much stress. She walks toward me slowly, but not in the Walker-shuffle, I run to her.

"Lori, I don't know how to tell you this..." I begin. _Way to go Rick, way to make her think it's undercontrol and you're not lying to her. _

"What? Is he dead? Is he a Walker? Oh, no...Rick, answer me!" Her blue eyes are tense, angry, worried, and impatient. She's been having mood swings lately.

"He's at Woodbury, dear, now, go rest, okay?" I get Amy over here and usher Lori to her arms.

"Get her to bed," I say, then think of a better way to say it. "Make sure she rests!" Amy nods, and leads her away. _Can I handle anything myself anymore? Can I protect anyone? Lori, I won't lose you or our daughter, nor our son...But you still might lose him, you know. They have my son. _

I remember when we got to the gates of Woodbury earlier that day...

_"Hey, you! You seen a kid 'bout eleven wander 'round here? Blue eyes, brown hair?" T-Dog snapped, he was very defensive of Carl, like everyone else._

_"My names Jack, genius!" The guard snapped._

_"Well, 'Jack' seen a kid around eleven around here? T-Dog's described him to you fairly well. He's a my son, Walkers are around here. Mind helping, useless?" I said falsely polite._

_"Well, you know, I don't take kindly to rudeness, so be on your way!" The guard said gruffly. Glenn glared at him._

_"Look, Jack," Glenn's voice held no sarcasm. "This boy is one of the only two kids in our group. Kids are our future, you have a daughter correct? Plus, Jack, Carl's mother is pregnant again, and being worried out of her mind isn't exactly helping her or the child!"_

_"Well," Jack had squirmed. "I may know somethin'." He had looked down. "Carl, his name is? I was part of a mission to take a kid from your place. A kid, lookin' like that."_

_"Why would you take my son?" I had yelled at him. "What did he do? He was nowhere near here, ever! You know what, take me to the Governer right now!"_

_"Okay, sir, but we'll have to disarm you before you're in his prescence, because can't have assasination attempts." He opened the gates, and lead us to the Governer without disarming us. He shut the doors, leaving us alone._

_"You took my son!" I yelled, slamming the Governer against the wall, holding him there. "Where is he? You son of a bi***! Why would you take him? Answer me, goodness!" The Governer chuckled._

_"See, I don't agree with people livin' out of my rule. An' since you were livin' out of my rule, in my territory, I decided to show you who's boss." What he said sank into me. We were quiet for a bit, until a familiar voice reached my ears._

_"Jack, I need to see Philip!" Andrea's voice cried out. "It's urgent!"_

_"He's in a meeting now, miss, so sorry," He said._

_"Let Andrea in now!" I snap. The door opens._

_"Rick, what...Philip! Let him go, Rick." Her blue eyes are ordering._

_"Andrea, do you know what he's done? He kidnapped Carl! All because he wants us to lie down and obey him! Amy wouldn't want this, and I hope to die that you don't, either!"_

_Andrea is shocked at that. "Amy..." But it's only for a second. "I love him, and he's a father!" It took me a second to realize._

_"Oh, no, Andrea..." It overcomes me, **her**, having **his** child? "Where is my son? What've you done with him?"I yell, shoving the Governer harder against the wall._

_"Stop, Stop!" Andrea sobs. I release the Governer slightly._

_"Somewher you´ll never find him!" He says._

_"We´re done here!" I yell, and leave. We head back to our prison._

Looking back on it, I should have interrogated the man more. He had taken my son, but he was also a father, like me. _Well, I´ll take his child, too. _The only reason I stopped interrogating him was for Andrea. No one else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay, Andrea's pregnant like Lori, Carl is kidnapped and might be fed to Walkers/zombies. Goodness, I just love to torture people, right? Oi, Governer! Just had to say that, sorry, but you know me. I'M CRAZY! SO Sorry for not updating, but STUPID MATH HOMEWORK! If anyone becomes president to get rid of Math homework, YOU'LL GET THOUSANDS OF VOTES! See, I can see into the future...If only someone would run for President...I hate Obama... Also, I haven't seen TWD in a while, so did the Governer lose an eye? And who did it? I wanna thank 'em. NO ANDREA RICK! Governer and Andrea married. I've seen two episodes of the Walking Dead. WHAT IS THE GOVERNER"S LAST NAME? Who's that guy who was hunting Michonne? What is the Governer's last name?**

Governer's POV, Day later.

I looked at my wife, my lover, and now my child's mother.

"What, pregnant? When were you going to tell me?" I asked, keeping my cool. I loved her, and our baby, but the town might start thinking I approved of those other people._ Not unless those people like that idiot Rick are under my control._ I needed stronger people, that's why I wanted these people so badly, but they had said 'no' so I had to make them leave.

"When you noticed I was getting plump,"

"I noticed. I was just too polite." I tease her, looking at the sun shining on her golden hair.

Her blue eyes are filled with happiness. "It's a boy. I'd lilke to name him Andrew Matthew."

"Well, you're in control of him for two more months, so you decide. But, you do not leave this house, unaccompanied by myself, Jack, and you stay in the town, near the house. In your last month, you don't leave this room unless you're going to the bathroom." _I can't lose you, Andrea. Nor our son._

"I'm starting to think I'm a prisoner," She teases, but with a hint of something else.

"Never think that." I say. "We're in an equal relationship."

"Not for long. The baby'll divide it in thirds. Thirds are un-equal." She teases, her hair flickering like a sheet of gold.

"We're partner's in the relationship. Nothing'll change that, I promise. Now get some rest." _Before you ask what your friend was doing here._

"What was Rick saying about you kidnapping Carl? I overheard," All joking is gone from her voice.

"It's not the time to stress you..." I try to soothe her.

"No. It's the perfect time." She snaps.

"For Andrew, please," I beg. She murmurs something under her breath about Michonne.

"Michonne left of her own accord," I snap at my wife, unable to control myself. Andrea glares at me.

"Oh, really? How do you explain kidnapping an innocent child? What if someone were to kidnap an elevn year-old Andrew, hmm? What would you feel? How do you think I would feel?" She leaves the room, slamming the door behind her. I sit on our bed. _Well, I screwed things up._

I head to the 'Arena' where we host our games. Then, my faithful lieutenant speaks.

"He won't talk about the defenses or anything. But, there is no doubt he knows." The lieutenant head back down, and I shudder to think of what th poor kid must deal with. Then, my other lieutenant says:

"Sir, they're back again," His green eyes are earnest to prove himself.

"Come with me to chat with them. You'll be my only guard." I spy another man.

"Hey, get Jack to guard Andrea! She's pregnant! Don't let anything happen to her!" We always guard the pregnant women.

Then, me and Max, the lieutenant, step outside our secure walls. Ricks Grimes was _not_ a happy person.

"Why so serious?" I ask. Rick's blue eyes glare into mine.

"I want my son back," He snaps.

"No, not until you leave," I say. "or, join us."

"What, no! We spilled blood for that prison! It's ours! Accept that you can't have it!" He snaps.

"No, you see, I can kill or torture your son, you are in no condition to make commands. Matter of fact, if I attack your prison, maybe I can kill your daughter too." Rick just steps toward me, gun to my head.

"Touch Lori and die," He snaps, and my lieutenant already has a gun at his head.

"Whatever. You'll get swarmed by us without reinforcements. We have been scouting for survivors. We've found many more than your petty group." But in truth, his group is great.

"See you in hell," Rick says and walks away. I think of the war I've cause between my wife, my son, and the other group.


End file.
